Glimpses
by Alexandria Wolfheart
Summary: Sets of stories based on certain characters/topics/etc. Rating for possible language/dark themes.
1. Confusion

**Hey!**

 **Hope you all are having a great summer.**

 **It's been a while since I've posted something and I've suddenly had the urge to write lately. However, finding inspiration has been a bit of a struggle lately. Writer's block is the absolute worst.** **So, because of that, I will begin taking requests or any little ideas will do.**

 **If you have a request, PM me and I will let you know if I've begun working on it/finished it whether it's for this story or others. :)**

 **UraBoku has always had a special place in my heart so I thought it would be fitting subject as my first fanfic. This is going to be a set of drabbles based on certain emotions/subjects/ships/etc..**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters within this story. Only the plot is of my own creation.**

 **Enjoy!**

It was bright.

Yuki squinted against the early morning sunlight. He had forgotten to close the blinds the night before.

With a yawn, he rose into a sitting position and rubbed at his eyes sleepily with the pads of his palms. He then made to get up from the warm mattress, but a sound made the Light of Good freeze in his tracks.

"Pyuu..." Yuki recognized the sound instantly, "Sodom?"

Silence. He frowned slightly and called for the familiar again.

"Sodom? Where are you?" He searched underneath the pillows and bed sheets in confusion, but no luck. That was when he felt a slight shuffle in his hair and the sound of a small creature yawning.

"So that's where you were." Yuki smiled and reached up to pet the little dragon's black fur. Sodom playfully nipped at his fingers, "Pyu..."

"Let's have breakfast. We can't let the others wait." The dragon purred in agreement as the Light of God made his way to the dining room.

 **I always wondered whether Yuki has ever forgotten that Sodom was on his head since he never seems to really notice. xD I think this is what would happen.**

 **This drabble was shorter than I thought it would be. *sigh* I'll try to write longer, more detailed pieces in the near future. Again, if you'd like to request a certain subject/idea, just PM me.**

 **Until next time!**


	2. Meals

**Am I the only person who would rather be freezing cold than being too hot? Is this just me? But I'm more of a winter kind of person so**

 **Anyway, here's another drabble. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Uragiri wa Boku No Namae wo Shitteiru or it's characters. I only own the plot.**

Meals were always a lively affair.

Tsukumo was always seen with some sort of snack and Touko, who sat beside him, scolded him for they had a capable chef who made healthy delicious food everyday. Hotsuma often was in an argument with Shuusei who retorted indifferently while nursing a cup of tea. This consequentially made Hotsuma rile up even further.

Yuki enjoyed the loud banter. It made the room seem warmer. He hid his smile behind a sip of water and turned to face Luka. The dark-haired duras caught his gaze and the Light of God instantly was mesmerized by those captivating silver eyes.

"Is something the matter?" Yuki blinked several times before he realized he was staring, "Ah, I'm sorry! I just-" His cheeks warmed in embarrassment.

"Here we are!" The family chef chose that moment to push in a cart carrying lavish foods into the room and began to set the table, "Sorry for the wait, everyone!"

"It looks so good, Toma-san!"

"There's plenty so eat as much as you'd like." The room rose in chatter as they all began to indulge.

"Itadakimasu." Yuki murmured as he picked up his spoon to taste the soup. He could feel Luka's eyes on him and the Light of God pursed his lips. He'd caused the situation to be awkward.

"Is the soup not to your liking, Yuki-san?" Toma questioned gently as he placed a basket of freshly baked bread in front of the man. The Light of God quickly shook his head, "It's delicious. I'm just not feeling well."

"You shouldn't overwork yourself, Yuki-chan. Perhaps you should go up to your room to rest." Touko gave him a worried look. At this point, all conversation had stopped and all eyes landed on him.

The blonde nodded, intimidated by all the attention and hurried out of the room.

* * *

Yuki was fast asleep when he stepped into the room.

After quietly placing a covered platter aside, he strode over to the bedside. The Light of God was sleeping on his side, tightly clutching a pillow with a pained look on his face.

A slender hand reached out to brush golden locks aside and brushed the skin of his cheek lightly. Yuki's features relaxed as he pulled away.

"I will never betray you."

 **;) Heehee.**

 **Guess who visited Yuki?**

 **I couldn't help fangirling while writing this. The feels!**

 **Also, I tried making this a bit more detailed as promised so let me know if you guys like it.**


	3. Partners

**Weekends pass by so quickly. *sigh* By the way, there's another plot bunny for Uragiri that's just roaming around at the back of my mind and not leaving poor me alone so you guys may have an actual story coming up.**

 **But for now, I'm going to move over Shusei and Hotsuma in this one. They just have this relationship where they've hurt people and each other, but still have that trust and reliability. Which I absolutely love.**

 **There will be slight spoilers to their backgrounds.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own this anime or any of it's characters.**

 **Rated T for Hotsuma's potty mouth.**

Shots fired into the air.

There was a loud curse as Hotsuma continued to open fire at his opponents, "Damn it! Die already!" The Voice of God reloaded his gun while hiding behind an office desk . Then, bullets began peppering holes through the metal, "Shit!"

Shusei gave his blond partner a brief amused look, and continued to shift through the files in front of him. There was nothing incredibly important to sort out so he allowed himself a short break.

Leaning back into the couch, Shusei relaxed for the first time that day. As much as he could with a cursing Hotsuma combined with his violent video game.

"Bastard!" God's Eyes turned his attention to the screen. The character fell in slow motion to hit the ground and the screen slowly turned red. Shusei hid his chuckle behind his fist as Hotsuma fumed.

"What's so funny, Shusei?"

"You are."

"I am not!" The brunette shook his head with a smile as he brought his attention back to his work. He brushed his hand lightly over his shirt where the scars were. The ones created by Hotsuma himself.

It was a permanent reminder that they would be partners. Through the best and worst times. In this life and the next.

If they needed each other or not.

"Hey." Shusei looked up to meet Hotsuma's eyes. They nearly shimmered with emotion. Emotions that he constantly need to keep in check.

"Yeah." No words were needed.

 **Forgive any mistakes please. I wasn't able to proofread this a second time. :P**

 **I also can't help feeling like they were slightly OOC. But I like how there are different sides to people when they're alone or in public. That's what I kind of envision for these two.**

 **Until next time, minna! :) Remember that if you have a request, just PM this authoress!**


	4. Novel

**This one was supposed to be uploaded quite a while ago, but life did not permit it. But, here it is now! Sorry for the wait!**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own this anime or any of the characters.**

 **Enjoy, my doves!**

Long pointed nails grazed the pages of the book slightly as Luka continued to read. It was a worn leather-bound novel which caught his attention today. Every other week or so, when he had time, the duras would indulge in human literature.

It fascinated him - how humans could weave together such interesting fictional tales.

In fact, it interested him so much that he immediately dismissed the slight open and close of his bedroom door as a trick of his eyes.

"Luka?" The duras blinked slightly at the call of his name and finally looked up from the book. Yuki stood at his side with a bright smile, "Sorry if I startled you. You didn't answer when I knocked."

"Is there anything wrong?" Luka asked as he quickly bookmarked the page with a piece of stationary. The blonde shook his head, "I just wanted a little peace. The others are arguing again." In response, the immortal scooted over slightly in the giant chair as a silent invitation.

"I'm not bothering you, am I?" Yuki hesitated. At the shake of the silver-eyed man's head, the God of Light slowly eased onto the chair as well. Once his new companion had made himself comfortable, Luka opened the novel once more.

Words and time began to blur. Little conversation was exchanged. It was as if the world had slowed down and they were living and breathing in slow motion.

It was peaceful.

With a smooth movement, the duras turned the page and simultaneously felt a light weight hit his shoulder. Freezing, he turned his head to the side to gaze at the now sleeping God of Light.

"Yuki?" The blonde didn't so much as twitch.

The corners of Luka's lips curved into a small smile. He set the book aside on the table beside them, closed his eyes, and followed suit. Soon. both men were in a light slumber.

From that moment on, Luka invited Yuki to read with him. The God of Light never denied him once.

 **This was kind of inspired by many different things: a Facebook post about Uragiri that pictured Luka reading, a paperback book that I read recently, and sleep.**

 **I put these two in a drabble before concerning or related to sleep, but I just couldn't resist. They're so cute. ^_^**

 **Let me know what you think!**


	5. Pain

**I felt like writing a drabble on Tsukumo and Touko today. Inspiration came from the recently released chapter by Sky Of Snow Translation. They are a group on Facebook that works on translating Uraboku and many other projects. They're wonderful and keep this fanbase going.**

 **I am not being sponsored or anything of the sort. I just love/admire their determination and hard work. :)**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Uraboku, it would probably turn out into a giant fluffball dusted with sprinkles and unicorn stickers. Perhaps it's a good thing that I don't own it then.**

 **WARNING: Mild violence and blood**

"Touko." She turned to her partner with a slightly confused expression. Tsukumo nodded his chin towards a nearby tree. Within the depths of leaves and branches, eyes could be seen. Staring at them.

It took her a second to realize that her silver-haired brother had already summoned his gun and was pointing it at the inhuman figure. Concentrating on her ring, Eon also materialized in her grasp. She quickly took a battle stance.

As expected, the Midvillan launched itself at them, snarling with a lust for blood. As if on cue, dozens of others appeared from the shadows; their claws sharpened to fine points.

Touko immediately set to work, slashing and parrying. Her sword hummed with power as she fought. She managed to catch a glimpse of Tsukumo every now and then. He wielded a gun so he had to keep a certain distance from his enemies. As of now, he was moving from tree branch to tree branch.

In her distracted moment, she felt her shoulder numb and then explode with pain. Trying to ignore the throbbing of her arm, she whirled her gaze around to be met with a mouthful of sharp teeth. Warmth ran down the length of her bicep and trailed to her palms. When Touko looked down, all she could see was red.

It took all of her strength to whip her sword out to impale the demon's chest. Dust fluttered to the ground. With a wince, the strawberry-blonde adjusted her grip on Eon. Any movement of her shoulder felt like fire running through her body.

Speaking of fire...

"Tch...Annoying." A strong grip on her good arm dragged her away from the battlefield. She looked up only to be met with blond hair and cold amber eyes, "Hotsuma?"

"Sit here." He forced her to stop by a nearby fountain. He went back with a snarky remark, "We'll deal with it." Touko finally admitted defeat and in the meanwhile tried to stop blood flow with the remains of her jacket.

* * *

"Ow!" Touko flinched away from the cotton swab for the third time.

"Will you just stay still?" Hotsuma grumbled from the doorway. She glared at him, but any verbal retort was cut off by another cry of pain, "Ouch!" Tsukumo, who had been by her side the entire time she was being treated, munched on pocky and offered her one, "Here."

"Food does not fix every situation!"

 **I attempted at a battle scene, but I feel like it's so choppy. *crawls into a corner and hides* This chapter turned out a bit darker than I thought it would be so I wanted a little humor at the end. There also will probably be a few mistakes; I only went over this while I was writing.**

 **As a little note, with school coming up, my updates will inevitably slow down so please bear with me. But I will try to keep posting as much as I can. My other story that I referred to a while back is also postponed for the moment. But I'll post it soon once I have a couple of chapters done.**

 **Keep reading, I love you all, and see you all next time!**


	6. Dream

**So, I stumbled across Uragiri on YouTube the other day. I was reminded of several things after re-watching a couple of episodes: the heart-breaking music, the loyalty of Zweilt partners, how angsty the show actually is, and that Luka's still devilishly handsome as usual.**

 **All this compiled together to form the need to write an angsty drabble on Uragiri. So, here ya go.**

 **As usual, I do not own Uraboku and so on.**

A bird skittered off when the balcony door suddenly opened.

Yuki stepped out, closed the door behind him, and breathed in the cool night air all at once. The moon hung high in the sky, shining brightly. He ignored the cold nipping at his bare arms, feet, and face to gaze at it.

"Can't sleep?" A deep voice rumbled from behind him. The Light of God softly smiled and turned. As he caught a glimpse of silvery eyes and dark hair, he was reminded of his dream.

Blurry figures. Roses the color of blood. Thorns. Black and white feathers. A pure white dress.

"Yuki?" Snapping out of it, he realized that he was face-to-face with Luka and felt his cheeks warming at the duras' scrutinizing gaze, "Are you alright?" He nodded, "Yeah. Just lost in thought. Sorry."

"What are you thinking about?" The duras was not appeased at all and he made it known. The blonde internally winced, "A dream that I've been having." Noticing the curious stare he received in return, he waved his hands in front of him wildly, "It's nothing serious though! You don't have to worry about it."

Luka's sharp gaze and frown remained unchanged through he tilted his head to the left which oddly reminded Yuki of a cat, "Do you wish to talk about it?"

After a slight moment of hesitation, he finally fessed up:

"At first, I couldn't see anything. Everything was pitch black. Then, there was this dress. It was white like the color of snow and just appeared out of nowhere. When I touched it, black feathers and rose petals rained down on me. After that, I caught little glimpses of people, but it was too blurry to tell who and pain ran through my body before I woke up." Yuki stared at the ground during the entire confession. His lip was nervously gnawed between rows of pearly teeth.

There was no response.

 _Does Luka think I'm crazy or something?_ He thought before his forehead came into contact with the smooth fabric of the duras' collar. Face inflaming yet again, he briefly froze in place.

Luka was hugging him.

"It's alright. You're not alone."

* * *

The moon was high in the sky and forgotten when the Yuki finally calmed down and went back to bed.

Silver eyes glimpsed at the moon and the shadowed form disappeared.

A pitch-black feather fluttered to the floor in his wake.

 **Well, this was a bit darker than I thought it would be.**

 **It was also a bit more difficult to write which is a given since it was a newer concept. But I'll try to improve. Also,** **I wonder if someone can guess what the inspiration for this drabble is? *wink***

 **Till the next update(which might take a little while because of work, but please bear with me)!**


	7. Doctor

**YamiMuraskai - Your review, while only consisting of an emoji, made me laugh.** **Thank you for following Uraboku drabbles so far.**

 **So, lately, I have been working on a separate Uraboku fic (that is not yet posted at this time) and all my thoughts are currently trained toward that at the moment unwillingly. So, this collection will be neglected while I work out everything. Please be patient with me.**

 **In the meantime though, here's a short drabble!**

 **Disclaimer: I'll never own Uraboku or any of its characters. Sadly.**

"Doctor?" Yuki warily pushed open the office door. He scanned the piles of books and papers to see if the man had somehow fallen unconscious underneath them again, "Dr. Isuzu?"

Yuki placed the tray of steaming soup on the semi-clean desk and poked his head into the examination room to discover nothing. He sighed and turned around.

"Aah!"

"Hm?" The doctor had clearly immersed himself into his research again from the scruffy beard, dark under-eye bags, and marks on his face from papers. Even his hair had grown longer, reaching his shoulders. Now, he stood tall in front of Yuki, albeit wobbly.

"Loud." The man murmured as he stumbled toward a seat.

The Light of God quickly apologized and brought over the prepared meal.

"You disappeared for nearly three days. I was getting worried because you didn't show up for meals the entire time." He explained while the doctor shakily picked up the spoon.

"I was...conducting more research-" The door was pushed open once again though a person didn't enter. Instead, a black furry fox-like creature nosed its way in and curled around Yuki's feet.

"That reminds me...Could you manage to get Luka to visit again for me?"

Needless to say, when Yuki finally left with Sodom, the doctor suffered from several canine-like bite marks on his leg.

 **I feel bad for Dr. Isuzu. But at the same time, I don't.**

 **Once again, updates here will dwindle away, but will not stop completely.**

 **Stay tuned until next time!**


	8. Snoring

The sound of his footsteps echoed down the hallway as Shusei reached his bedroom. Placing all of his paperwork in the crook of one arm, he reached for the doorknob only to find the door already open.

With a slow shake of his head, he entered the dim room only to find it already occupied as he expected.

Hotsuma had thrown himself on the bed face-down haphazardly. His limbs were spread out akin to a starfish while one arm clutched a pillow. His bright blond spiky hair was flattened almost as if he'd taken a bath recently and his soft rhythmic snoring showed that he was indeed fast asleep. The silver-haired Zweilt sighed, dumped his work and belongings on a table, and loosened his tie. He had been working on another case and was asked to investigate a "special" crime scene as it was called which was the reason why he had come home so late. Hotsuma had probably been waiting for him for hours.

"Oi." A slender hand shook the blonde's shoulder, "Go sleep in your own room, idiot." He unconsciously snorted in reply.

Giving up, Shusei went through his usual nightly routine of brushing his teeth and laying out his uniform for the next day. While changing into his night clothes, he noticed movement from his peripheral vision. He turned around, just in time, to witness Hotsuma comically falling off the bed.

"Ow!" The man sleepily protested while rubbing his head, "What the heck? Why are you in my room?"

"I should be asking you that." He replied while fitting his arms through his shirt sleeves and adjusting the bent collar. Hotsuma's eyes crinkled slightly in confusion, then it dawned him.

"Ah...ha ha." Shusei rolled his eyes at his partner's uncaring response. He slid his feet under the covers and made himself comfortable. He was not surprised when he felt the blond worm his way back onto the bed.

"If you snore, I'm pushing you off the bed myself."

 **Haha...I'm back...**

 **I know. Go ahead, throw rocks and shout curses at me. I am the worst and have no excuses. But, it's better really late than never, right? *dodges tomato* Okay, never mind then.**

 **It took me a while to come up with ideas and stuff, okay?**

 **Until next time, my dears...** **Hopefully, Hotsuma will have his skull intact by then. Poor baby.**


	9. When It Happened

Shusei had been going over documents on the couch when it had happened.

It was a nice productive Saturday. He had eaten breakfast with the others for the first time in weeks. Hotsuma was quietly playing video games in his separate room. He had gotten through the entirety of his classwork, emails, calls, and etc..

Things could not have been better.

Until, the door clicked and swung open, revealing a ruffled Hotsuma.

"I lost my game." He mumbled, jumping over the couch. Lying down on the remaining available cushions, the blond used his partners' lap as a pillow despite his protests.

It was quiet again for about five seconds.

"I thought you finished your paperwork already."

"I did. They just sent me more."

"Oh..."

There was another pause before Hotsuma began to complain.

"Now, I'm bored~."

"Then, find something to do then."

"But, I'm tired and there's nothing to do~."

"Then, take a nap."

"...Actually, that sounds like a good idea."

"Hey, I didn't say that you could take a nap on _me_!"

"But, you didn't say _not to_ either though."

Shusei exhaled sharply through his nose, "Alright. Don't you dare snore though or I'll push you to the floor. Again."

Once the blonde situated himself, the Zweilt went back to the papers. Until Tachibana decided to visit them an hour later.

"Aw, so cute. I should have brought my camera." The man's back rolled as he clasped his hands with a high-pitched voice. He comically widened his eyes and batted his eyelashes at them.

Shusei sighed, "What is it, Tachibana?

"You're no fun. Yuki said that dinner is almost ready so wash up." He turned to leave, "Oh, by the way, I never knew that you liked to cuddle."

"What are you talking about?" The Zweilt sputtered and looked down at where Tachibana was pointing. Hotsuma had wrapped himself around Shusei in his sleep - arms loose around his waist.

"If you're ever lonely, let me know. I'm a pretty good at cuddling myself." With a suggestive wink, he left while barely dodging the pillow thrown at him.

* * *

Touko was practicing in the garden outside of the mansion when it happened. The air around her hummed and crackled with energy as she swung her sword Eon at her invisible opponent.

It was a sunny day with not a single cloud in the sky. There was a cool breeze that flicked her hair into her face, but she couldn't bring herself to be annoyed. It was almost too perfect until she realized what was to come.

In the middle of a spin, a shadowy figure caught her eye. She saw the duras' face: dark and crystalline with sparkling rubies for eyes. It hissed, revealing rows of sharp canines.

"Stay back." The blond staggered slightly. Her arms shook as she rose Eon in defense, "Don't come near me!"

"Touko!"

Her eyes shot open.

Tsukumo hovered over her. His hair was mussed and unruly as if he had just rolled out of bed. She instinctively went to reach up and fix it, but only received a wave of hot pain in response.

"Ah!" Flinching, she looked down at the bandages peeking out from the bottom of her shirt.

"Stay still. You lost quite a bit of blood." Dr. Isuzu smiled wearily at her. He tweaked the monitor next to her and took the clipboard from the foot of the bed, quietly scribbling down notes.

"Do you remember anything?"

"Just fuzzy memories. What happened?" She squinted against the bright lights of the infirmary.

Tsukumo anxiously gnawed on his Pocky stick, "Luka said he felt a duras' presence near the mansion so we went to investigate."

"Instead, we found you." Isuzu concluded, "It was a low-level demon too according to Mr. Plays-Hard-to-Get. Maybe you should take a break from your Zweilt duties to recover and regain your strength."

"Maybe I should." She puffed her cheeks out into a deep sigh, brooding for a few seconds before an overflowing bowl of various candies and snacks was shoved under her nose. Tsukumo grinned impishly, "You have more time to eat candy now."

Touko smiled, ruffled her brothers' hair, and joined him in emptying the bowl as well as the inevitable stomach ache later that day.

* * *

Yuki was in the kitchen when it happened.

In his spare time, he often helped Toma when preparing meals. It reminded him of his days of living in the orphanage and taking care of the younger kids. It was also quite amusing to watch Luka interact with his surroundings in a foreign environment.

After the first few days of standing awkwardly in the corner of the kitchen while safeguarding Yuki, the duras had finally summoned up enough bravery to explore. He would pick up various cooking utensils, study them to determine their function, and then slowly place it back in its exact spot.

It was like watching a curious child.

"Luka." The duras' head snapped up at the mention of his name. He immediately dropped the whisk back into the drawer. Yuki had to bite back a giggle.

"Could you help me peel the vegetables?"

Without a word, he crossed the kitchen to where Yuki stood by the sink. After washing his hands, he reached for one of the smaller knives.

"We have a tool for..." God's Light blanched, watching as his protector began expertly peeling the potatoes with the sharp edge. With a smile, the blond went back to his own task of cutting the tomatoes.

"Toma-san decided to make soup today since it's cold. I think he's adding fish too." Yuki rambled, looking over to gauge Luka's progress. Before he could notice, the blade slipped.

"Ow!"

The blond grumbled as Luka held his hand under the running water, "It's cold." The duras made no indication that he heard and quickly bandaged the cut. Moments later, Toma walked into the room, carrying a basket of greens.

"What happened?" He inquired, noticing the strange atmosphere of the room.

"Nothing, Toma-san." Yuki greeted the chef. He stood before the stove, boiling some water in a large pot. Luka stood off to the side, cutting up the vegetables into smaller pieces. His gaze would flicker from the knife to monitor the blond beside him.

When the chef's back was turned, God's Light crossed his arms with a pout and picked at the thick gauze. He felt slender fingers briefly rest on his hair and caught the slight smile on the owner's face.

 _Well, I guess everyone needs someone to protect them from themselves._ Yuki thought with a grin and the two went back to their respective tasks.

 **Hello, hello. I missed you guys!**

 **I've been MIA for quite a while and I'm sorry.** **I've been trapped in a box labeled 'School, Work, and No Sleep'.** **It's not fun.**

 **How have you guys been?**

 **-Wolfheart**


End file.
